dragon balls of the north star
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Kenshiro comes to the world of dragon ball to bring back up goku’s techniques of the fist of the north star
1. Chapter 1: Zamasu & kenshiro

It all began in Tokyo, when goku still has not found a way to defeat the fused black goku and zamasu.

"FOOLISH SAIYAN, YOUR LIGHT IS EXTINGUISHED!"

Zamasu and Black goku screamed, powering up another holy wrath, but a new manly scream that wasn't goku or any of the Super saiyans or super elites called out giving goku time to extinguish the holy wrath with another kamehameha.

And then a shirtless man with an extreme muscular body and large pecs appeared, doing goku's meteor combination but with his hands as he hurled himself at zamasu and then attacked zamasu and black goku's vital points.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAA WATAAAAAAAA" The mysterious muscleman screamed.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Zamasu said.

"I'm kenshiro, the master of hakuto shin Ken, and you just witnessed the most powerful attack. It is known that the most powerful beings have an easily exposed vital point in the ear, so I punched those areas" Said kenshiro

Fused

Zamasu/Black goku and zamasu laughed "YOUR FISTS ARE AS STRONG AS A FLEA!"

"You're already dead" said kenshiro.

"What?" Said zamasu and Black goku.

Then zamasu and Black goku started to feel their skin move around like liquid and they splattered in a bloody explosion.

"Oh my (gosh)" said goku and his team as they watch blood rain down and kenshiro come to them.

"Thanks for saving me!" Said goku.

"You're welcome goku." Kenshiro said.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Goku said.

"I watched your meteor combination which is similar to my hundred crack fist technique after I finished off zeedo, he keeps coming back like the common cold despite how many times I say "you're already dead.

"Yeah, THATS What I was just dealing with with Zamasu."

Goku said.

"One thing I don't understand though about that one fight you had with piccolo is that there was a beam attack at the end"

Kenshiro said.

"Oh, that was a kamehameha, the supersaiyan's preferred killing beam."

Said goku.

"Ah, So that's what my trainer lord Jagi has seen on our breaks in the underground bunker's tv room."

"you have a bunker?"goku said.

"I come from a post apocalyptic version of China, but surprisingly our bunker still has the ultimate technology."

Said kenshiro.

"I actually have a safe planet with king kai, so I will bring you to meet him." Said goku.

"ok, just let me get lord jagi"

Said kenshiro.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. King kai and picolo

Kenshiro soon landed in a spacecraft that was the same one goku had when he was little but it was modified to fit kenshiro 's size and shape.

"What do you have here goku? We have not recieved a saiyan pod in forever!"

Said king kai.

"King kai, THERES another person that mastered my meteor combination" said goku.

"Allow me to introduce, Kenshiro!"

"I am a master of hakuto shin Ken" Kenshiro said shaking king Kai's hand.

"In our planet we call it the meteor combination" said king kai.

"Where I come from is the North Star, and not a meteor" kenshiro said.

"Ok, let's see what you have here"

King kai Shouted "PICOLO!!!"

"This Alien plays flute?" Said kenshiro.

He soon saw he was wrong.

A green buff man with a bandage bandana on his head stepped out.

"I am picolo, and I will-" picolo was cutoff by king kai saying "he's our first example of a living target"

"Uh, Yeah, What he said" said picolo.

"The bet part is, after when he dies he just goes back into hiding to prepare for the next saiyan in training!"

King kai said.

"Sorry I'm late" another voice called.

"Lord jagi." Said kenshiro.

"This is the kohai (proteje) that inspired my hundred crack fist technique"

"Nice to meet you,jagi" goku said

"Anyone that masters the martial arts named after the stars in the sky is no enemy of mine" jagi said shaking goku's hand

"TIME TO BATTLE!" King kai and Jagi said taking to the sidelines as goku and kenshiro gathered up to picolo.

"This is gonna hurt!" Said picolo.

Goku and kenshiro rushes up to picolo and began the meteor combination.

"ATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATAATATATATTATATTTAWATAAAAAAAAAA"

Meanwhile vegeta was watching with a scouter nearby but still showed signs of an ally with goku.

"Kakarot s defeating picolo again, and who's that with him? Is that the Bruce lee guy from his younger days?"

"No" said radditz

"It's a man from the North Star planet, kenshiro."

"What does the scouter say about the non saiyan's power level- if he has one" said nappa flying in.

"ITS- not even a number! It's displaying the word "invincible"

"We may as well test him ourselves"

Said radditz

Meanwhile..

Though knocked out picolo said : "I still.. ... have energy..."

"Your already defeated" goku and kenshiro said.

"What?" Picolo felt his body slosh around, and while that happened goku took to using another kamehameha.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Shouted kenshiro throwing in a kou shu hagan Ken/ crab smile neck punch. in a hadouken style to picolo

"Goushu hagan Ken e Liúxīng zǔhé hé kamehameha bō e HAKUTO HYAREKTSU KEN! Crab smile neck punch, Meteor combination, hundred crack fist of the North Star plus kamehameha wave!" Shouted a voice from the sky.

"Alright who installed invisible speakers in my arena?" King kai said.

"No one did king kai your majesty, it's something that those who use hakuto shin Ken do when a technique is done" responded kenshiro.

"I'm more worried about what beerus and whis would say" said king kai.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

After the faulty reading of Kenshiro's supposed "Power level" breaking the scouters, bulma had to repair them, and went to extreme mesaures to make sure they were as accurate as the dragon ball wiki readings.

It was then read, that kenshiro started at 2000 and this time after re fighting picolo it jumped to 9000. and every millisecond increased it by one.

"His power level is OVER 9000!" said vegeta in shock.

"WHAT 9000?!" Nappa said.

"This Time I MEAN IT!" said vegeta, showing them the scouter now on its way to 10000.

"I think its time we tested him."

"Ill go first vegeta" said radditz.

He flew over to the grounds

"Kakarot, you fought well with this non saiyan, but I think I must go and try him out, so MOVE!" he said,

Goku took to the sidelines with King Kai and Piccolo and Lord Jagi.

"Friend of Kakarot" He said to kenshiro.

"Im about ready to turn out your LIGHTS!"

"I doubt that will happen, Hokuto Shin Ken has existed for over 2000 years."

Kenshiro said.

Radditz immediately sent a Saturday Crush beam at kenshiro, which left a crater.

Radditz laughed as he watched the explosion but then the smoke cleared and saw kenshiro emerge from the crater, unscathed, and still alive.

"Fool, you should already know by now HAKUTO SHIN KEN IS INVINCIBLE!" Kenshiro shouted and then flew up in the air doing a face twisting kneecap punch on radditz's face.

"GOSHU HAGAN KEN!" the invisible voice said.

Radditz also got up, and prepared to charge ki.

"You REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME WITH ONE HIT?!" said Radditz

Kenshiro Bravely said

"You are Already Dead"

"THIS BATTLE IS NOT OVER YET FRIEND OF KAKAROT I WILL-"  
The high Pitched ringing sound of his vital points exploding made him go up in smoke.

"I have a stronger power level so I can beat him" Said Nappa.

"ALRIGHT FRIEND OF KAKAROT FACE MY EXPLOSION AND VOLCANO TECHNIQUES" He then raised his fists and punched them at kenshiro, and watched him in the lava, to see if he died. but kenshiro already thrusted himself and did the hundred crack fist of the North Star on Nappa.

" THOSE FISTS COULDNT HURT A FLY FRIEND OF KAKAROT" Nappa said, but Kenshiro responded  
"YOURE ALREADY DEAD!" shouted kenshiro and nappa felt the same fate as radditz.

"You, Vegetable hair man" Said Kenshiro to vegeta.

" I WILL NOT GO DOWN LIKE THESE TWO SO EASILY FRIEND OF KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted "EVEN IF IM FRIENDS WITH KAKAROT MYSELF I STILL COULD DESTROY EVERYTHING ON EARTH RIGHT NOW!EVERYTHING!"  
Kenshiro cracked his fists.

"GALICK GUN-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted vegeta shooting the galick gun beam at kenshiro, who pulled a fist of the north star technique and successfully deflecting it back at vegeta.

Vegeta turned into the great ape form and tried to crush kenshiro,

"HAKUTO SHINKEN IS INVINCIBLE!" Shouted kenshiro ,

so vegeta put him down and tried to do his technique.

"Ive seen kenshiro survive this technique, because of one of those grunts who forced me to teach him the technique tried hokuto shin ken on him and failed."  
Jagi said.

"ATOO ATOO ATAAA!" shouted great ape vegeta.

"Finally, at last the friend of kakarot falls"  
"How much longer?"said kenshiro

"In about ten seconds"

Vegeta said

But after ten seconds, the high pitched ringing came from vegeta's own body as he too felt his evil explode out of him.

"Hakuto shin Ken Has existed for 2000 years, vegetable man, and it cannot be mastered by you"

Kenshiro said.

They were unaware frieza was watching them from nearby.

"OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" said freiza  
"This will be a perfect time to unleash a death beam and DESTROY THOSE PESKY MONKEYS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Jagi Heard frieza's evil santa-like laughing, and then saw him emerge.

"Goku! King Kai! Piccolo! Kenshiro! Look!" he pointed at freiza who was still santa laughing and charging up a supernova ball of death.

\


	4. Finale

Freiza shot the supernova at kenshiro. "DIE MONKEY!!!!!!" he shouted.

Kenshiro casually cracked his fists as the ball looked like it was going to explode.

"KENSHIRO YOU B*!!!" said goku.

"I MUST HELP HIM!" (Referring to kenshiro)

Goku charged into supersaiyan 4 and launched a kamehameha, allowing kenshiro to also launch a hundred crack fist attack "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Kenshiro yelled.

"THAT MONKEY IS MUCH MORE PATHETIC THAN THE GOKU MONKEY, AND YET HE BEATS ME?! Not likely, I DIDNT FEEL ANYTHING."

Freiza laughed.

But then, goku and kenshiro fused to create go-kenshiro.

"WHAT?! A FUSION?!" Freiza was beyond puzzled.

"YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!" Go-Kenshiro Shouted and Powered up to ultra instinct.

Grand Zeno and Future Zeno were watching nearby.

"Whoa, Goku and this mystery man are amazing!"

"CRAB SMILE NECK KAMEHAME- HRAAAAAAAAAA (ECHO) (ECHO)" shouted UI go-kenshiro shooting the kamehameha infused with the crab smile neck punch 3 times from three different angles (reference to the type of kamehameha goku fires in DBZ: Battle of gods, The SSJ God Beerus Arc and Episode 116 of DBS)

"CRAB SMILE NECK KAMEHAMEHA!" said the invisible announcer.

"OH NO!" Shouted Frieza as the wave exploded on him and sent him to his doom again.

Zeno and Future Zeno were amazed, when they saw who Goku had fused with.

"Goku! Who was that! Your combined ultra instinct was amazing! You and your friend were super amazing! You were like "You're Already dead!" And then the next thing we know, "HAAAAAAA!"" The zenos said.

"I'm kenshiro, the master of hakuto shin Ken."

Kenshiro said.

"We are the zeno's" said the two zenos.

"We'd like to automatically present you with the seven super dragon balls!"

"Ask them anything!"

Kenshiro wished "I wish to meet with more anime worlds"

The End.


End file.
